La Catrina
by corporalshorty
Summary: AU where Russia and Mexico are part of the mafia and have found each other in a bar. They have just admitted liking each other, but is it attraction or just pure desire? Or is there something more than meets the eye?


**Disclaimer: Hetalia and all related characters belong to Himaruya**

**Rating: M (because I'm paranoid and for the mild gore, implied innuendos, and swearing!) **

I just had to get this idea out of my head! Think of it as a crack-fic (it's not really a crack-fic), induced by a writer's block and having slept late too many days.

And I know it starts abrubtly, so I don't know-they are at a bar/nightclub in a seedy part of town?

((idk...okay so don't question this too much because i'm not even too sure what this is and if i will continue))

* * *

He leaned in closer to her, she could feel his breath on her.

"Ivan-I-"

"Yes?" He asked in a whisper.

"I think I've fallen for you."

Adriana met his strong violet eyes as a warm blush covered her face. He tucked in a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and left his hand there guiding her closer to him. Her eyes briefly fell on his lips before back on his eyes.

"We may have a problem there then Adriana, because I have fallen for you, too."

"And how is that a problem?"

"Well how do we know its not just the alcohol talking and not us?"

Adriana smirked and before Ivan could say or do anything, she placed her lips against his.

She brought her hands to his face and held him close. Ivan's eyes had widened in surprise, before closing and tilting her head to deepen their kiss.  
She could taste the vodka on his lips, while he could taste the tequila on her. He kissed her gently, his lips softly moving across hers, pulling her closer. His lips parted and her tongue slipped into his mouth, and she began to taste the vodka.

He was taken aback from her quickness, and he bit her lower lip, and Adriana couldn't help sighing. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling Ivan closer. She let he fingers curl themselves with his strands of hair at the nape of his neck. Ivan's fingers tangled themselves in her loose locks, as their kiss became passionate. Once the need for air became to great, they broke apart. They rested their foreheads against each others. Their breaths were short and ragged, their faces flushed pink.

"I can assure you, Mr. Braginsky, that that wasn't thanks to the alcohol." Adriana said slightly panting.

"I beg to differ, you kiss like a drunkard." Ivan shot back.

"And how do you know how a drunkard kisses like? Had your share of one night stands, no?"

"You could say that."

"I could help learn how to kiss though." Ivan smirked.

Adriana leaned in towards him, "Thanks but no thanks. Besides, I much rather be that one girl you couldn't catch."

"Just to let you know, my ex never complained about my kisses. In fact, he said they drove him insane," she placed her left and right hand on each of his

knees and slowly moved them up his thighs.

His breath involuntarily hitched.

"Just like my touches and my body did." She whispered the last part into his ear as she leaned forward towards him.

"Then again, dead men tell no tales." Adriana thought.

She moved back and then looked at him. Adriana bit her lower lip and slowly drew back her hands.

Ivan's eyebrows shot up, "Adria-"

"Hasta luego, Iván." Adriana said in an airy whisper before standing up from her stool. Adriana smirked while she paid and then walked out of the bar.

Ivan's eyes never once leaving figure.

He lightly slammed his hands on the counter. "Damn, what a woman!" He ordered another glass of vodka and drank it quickly. His lips tingled from the sharpness of the alcohol and the aftertaste from the tequila. Wherever her hands had strayed, burned and now how he longed for her touch.

The bartender came about his way.

"I don't know about you, but you just lost one fine woman."

Ivan turned his head, "You know her?"

The man laughed, "Hell I'm just lucky she comes to this place. Serving her drink is a blessing aplenty!"

"So who was the ex?"

"Some macho wannabe German. She left him broken and in stitches when she learned he was cheating on her."

Ivan's eyebrows furrowed, "German?"

"She was with Ludwig and left him in stitches?! Damn..." He thought.

The bartender made a "tsk" sound, "Ahh pardon, "Prussian" as he always insists on being called. Something about his grandfather's ancestors. You see,

the German boy was a bit too cocky, too sure of himself..."

At the word 'Prussian', Ivan's mind clicked.

He began connecting the dots as the bartender man drone on about the dead Prussian man. "He must not know he's dead. But...no...it can't be. Adriana killed Gilbert?!"

/Five months ago/

_"Sir, we found Beilschimdt."_

_"Oh, really, about time that salamander showed his face."_

_Ivan grimly smiled at Toris. "Well bring him in, then." _

_"Mr. Braginsky," Toris gulped, "umm...you see..he-w-was_

_"Toris, either you tell me now, or I'll rip your tongue off."_

_"Sir...Beilschimdt is dead."_

_"What?!" Ivan slammed his hands on his desk and stood up. _

_"Is this some kind of joke, Laurinitis?!"_

_"Sir, I-w-wish it was true. He was found by the ditch on the west railroad tracks."_

_"And the body, where is it now?" Ivan growled. _

_"At the twelfth precinct, s-sir."_

_"Then what are you waiting for! Start the car!"_

_"Yes s-sir!"  
••••••_

_"Turn the lights and off twice. Kirkland should notice them." Ivan instructed Toris. _

_Ivan and Toris had parked a few blocks away from the precinct. Kirkland, or Officer Arthur Kirkland, was the mediator between the gangs and the law. But recently he was the sniffer for the gangs. A rat so to speak, corrupted by the money he was given. _

_The lights in the car turned off and an uneasy silence settled between the two men. Ivan's impatience was getting the best of him, when Arthur came out. He took a long drag of his cigarette before walking towards the black car. Toris lowered down Ivan's window. _

_"Evening men, what can I do to help you."_

_"You took forever, Kirkland." Ivan growled. _

_Arthur shrugged, "Got keep my reputation up."_

_He lifted his cigarette back to his lips, "What do you want now, Braginksy. I already hid your tracks last time, I can't do anything for a while."_

_"Unless...you've a penny for the poor, eh gov'ner?" Arthur smirked._

_"Can it Kirkland!"_

_"Ouch, considering the bad rep you got, you think you'd be much more nicer to the man pulling strings for you."_

_"The bloody Russian Mafia has been really messing up lately. Tone it down there Ivan the Terrible."_

_Arthur took a short drag of air and blew the smoke away from Ivan. _

_Ivan clenched his fists, "I'll see what I can do, but it all depends on how well you do your damn job."_

_Arthur grinned, "I knew you turned around you damn Ruskie."_

_"What do you want me to do this time?"_

_"What do you know about the death of Gilbert Beilschimdt?"_

_"Oh, the albino that was found this past Wednesday morning?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Not much, 'cept it was a murder most foul."_

_"Why?"_

_"Man had about thirteen bullet holes across his body. But none of them were the ones that killed him. The marks for one of the other gangs was carved onto his chest, right above his heart. His throat was cut, but not slit."_

_Arthur took another long drag; dispelling the smoke away from Ivan. He stared far out into the distance before continuing. _

_"His nails," Arthur raised his left hand, "all plucked off."_

_"From both hands?"_

_"No, at least they were mercifully."_

_"That or he talked," interjected Ivan._

_Arthur nodded, "He was beaten up, then had his wounds treated, before being beat again."_

_"Busted nose, ribs, the whole shebang."_

_"How'd he die, then?"_

_"It appeared to be some kind of scuffle at the crime scene, but he was stabbed to death."_

_"And the gang mark?"_

_Arthur shook his head, "Not confirmed." _

_"Meaning what?"_

_"Meaning we don't know yet."_

_"Can you give me the report?"_

_"By this Friday."_

_"Fine."_

_Ivan motioned to Toris to put the window up._

_Arthur stopped it midway, "Oi, the money?"_

_Ivan smiled, "Get me the report and who was behind the murder and who marked him. Then we'll talk."_

_"Shit, Ivan, you really know how to push your luck. I'll see what I can do. Until then, bye." _

_The window glass went up and Arthur tapped it twice, letting Toris know it was safe to pull out._

_"Toris, Ivan spoke breaking the tension in the car._

_"Yessir," Toris replied, gripping the steering wheel._

_"Remind me to kill our friend Kirkland after all of this is done."_

_Toris began to involuntary shake, "Of course sir."_

/

"Hey son, you okay? Looks like you've seen a ghost."

Ivan blinked and half smiled at the bartender, "I'm fine, another drink would be nice though. But make it tequila."

Ivan paid and thanked the bartender. He exited the bar and put on his coat, flipping the collar up. He looked around and let his eyes adjust to night. Ivan saw a woman's figure by the bus stop and decided to walk towards her.

"Oh, hello, Iván." Adriana said instantly.

"Adriana? You're still here?"

"Why yes, I'm waiting for my ride."

"If that's the case then maybe I can give you a ride."

Adriana frowned,"I'm a afraid that won't be necessary."

"Why, is he already on his way?"

Adriana stood up and crossed her arms, "For your sake I hope you stop insinuating something I'm not."

Ivan walked closer to her, "All I'm saying is that I can treat you like a lady."

"I am not a prostitute." Adriana growled.

"I don't need a man to tend to me. In the end you're all scum."

Ivan pursed his lips together, "Then why wait for a ride out in the middle if the night?"

"I drank, may be tipsy and I don't want to risk it."

Ivan began to laugh, "If she's who I think she is, then Adriana is really messed up." He thought.

"What is so funny?"

His laugher died down, "Nothing, nothing."

"Wait! She just said she's drunk, she's bound to have loose lips." Ivan instantly realized.

"Heard you were with some German."

"You heard or did someone tell you?"

"Yes or no?"

"I was."

"Where is he now?"

Adriana's ride sped up. She glanced over to the car and nodded. She closed the space her and Ivan completely distracting him.

She draped her arms over his neck, "Mr. Braginksy, I'm afraid if I told you, one of us would end up in the same position."

"I know who you are Fernandez," Ivan said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Then stay away, or the next body found will be yours," Adriana muttered.

She gave him a forced smile and adjusted his scarf, "Gilbert was a good man, in every way possible. Too bad he was one of your dogs."

Ivan stared at her, "You killed him."

"Indeed I did. Your boy needed to be taught a lesson."

She slowly brought her right hand to her back and pulled the gun out of its holster. With her left hand she twirled the scarf, "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"You left him in a ditch!"

"He dug his own grave."

Adriana flipped the scarf over his face and kneed him in the groin.

Ivan cursed as he fell to his knees. He reached out for Adriana, but she had already moved behind him.

She cocked the gun and pointed it behind his head.

"Granted his grave will be much better than yours."

"Bitch," Ivan growled.

"I've been called worse. Now," she lowered the gun to his back,"be a good boy and stand up. No funny tricks, or will see how much vodka runs through your veins."

Ivan slowly stood up and Adriana grabbed his arm and twisted it around, jabbing the gun into his back.

"Walk," she hissed into his ear.

Ivan struggled and managed to break free from her grip. Which of course was quite easy, given his height and stature. He turned around and before

Adriana could react, kicked the gun out if her hand.

"Maldito ruso," Adriana growled.

Ivan pulled her and pinned her against the wall.

"You thought you could take me down. You're weak."

"Idiota, look around. This my territory." Adriana spat.

A few strong burly men emerged from the shadows. The click of the gun trigger echoed through the empty street.

"Just how stupid are you really? Desperate for a woman aren't you?" Adriana sneered at Ivan.

"Me acabas de hacer la vida aun mas fácil. Te debo unas gracias, sin no fuera por tu estupidez, nunca te hubiera atrapado."


End file.
